Talk:Sylas/@comment-24971427-20190127152204/@comment-25855686-20190205113804
first thing first, stay on champion dont go personal. no i dont think sylas is balanced, is think sylas is weak that's why i say he has the lowest win rate, because is WEAK. i tought i was clear enough in my previous post but the reason i made the akali example was because akali has a way more complex kit and a way more complicated combo that involve positioning movement in and out the circle, mind games in the shroud and so on, Sylas instead has a really simple kit with only one skillshot and really few tricks he can pull off, thus if it had the same power packed as akali's kit he would naturally win more. i dunno if you were around when juggernaut were revamped and a very simple kit was overtuned, Skarner had a beastly win rate the very first week he came out, simply because his kit is so basic that when you add raw power he simply was too much to handle. oh and the reason riot is nerfing akali , surprise surprise, is not the sheer power in the kit, is because is frustrating to play against, they clearly stated it in a ask riot, if you bother read it. on the Vlad topic. if you bother do any math you'll see that Vladimir always heal for more at any health level below 84.2% (and at that level i dont think it mean anything anyway), just because Sylas need be at 40%hp to get enhanced heal, yeah his spell cost hp and i'm willing to say he is not too overtuned, yet my point stand, if the problem is the heal then i ask why a better heal is not problematic, if you say as you did"because is not better" i'd say do math, if you say it's "because of a better kit" i'd say watch win rates. And last. people rant because people are too driven by emotion and prejudice instead of actual facts. it's 2019 and i still see people who say Yasuo is op when he rarely had above 50% win rate and very very rarely showed up in pro play, most of the time with poor results, just because a fed/good Yasuo is spectacular to see so he leave impression and feel like you cant do anything about it, spoiler alert you can ,but is way more confortable to say he is op that confronting the fact you must learn to play around him. Same with Sylas now i think, he is new, has a seemengly outrageous ult steal kit and a good heal so he must be op, thus he is despite any statistic, that a flawed way to think. now you ask why i think my opinion are better than other's opinion, most of the times is because i try support them with statistics and math instead of just stating what i feel, because facts dont care about your feelings, if you can show me any statistic to prove me wrong i'll be more than happy to give you a point, until then i'd refrain to tell people to "open your eyes" and such